


But of the Heart

by arithilim



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithilim/pseuds/arithilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincidence can be a bitch. But maybe sometimes, it's not really coincidence at all. Maybe things were meant to work out a certain way. And maybe it's exactly what you need. AU Post-Scorpia. Jack/Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	But of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** \- **You know how I said I learned my lesson about posting things before they're completed? Well, basically, I lied.** **Yeah... So voici, a new story. And hey, it's summer and I like to multitask.** **This is also a celebration of my freedom from the drudgery of public school - foreva, baby!** ***goes back to reading Merlin fanfics and _not _packing* Thanks to Jusmine for giving this a look-over with her awesome skillz.  
> **

The cars were so tiny from so high up.

Alex Rider sat in the hospital bed watching the traffic go past out the window beside him. He was up several stories high, and the people on the street below looked like tiny models. He wished he was down there, amidst the crowds, just another person caught up in the bustle of everyday life. But sadly it was not to be. Instead, he was in a hospital bed, weak and injured, slowly recovering from a bullet wound half an inch above his heart.

He was lucky to be alive, they said. Alex supposed it was true, but he didn't feel lucky at all. He had been used and ruthlessly manipulated by both MI6 and Scorpia for their own means without a thought to his own well being. And what was his reward? He was shot and nearly killed. He had come so close to death, brushed right up against it. And he had welcomed it. As much as it scared him to admit, it had felt so right to feel himself fading, to see himself joining his parents. But in the end, even that had been snatched from him. He was not even allowed to escape in death. No, he was dragged roughly back into the world to face the grim reality that constituted his life. No, Alex did not feel lucky at all.

Caught up in his morbid thoughts, Alex didn't hear the door open, nor the person enter. In fact, it wasn't until she was next to him and greeting him with a "hi" that Alex realized Jack was there to visit him.

He started at the sound of her voice, immediately panicking, then calming himself in the same thought. How could he be so careless? He berated himself. If Jack had been able to sneak up on him, imagine what an enemy could do...

"Hey," he greeted back, his reply considerably weaker than hers. Seeing her smiling face, Alex immediately felt guilty. How could he even think such thoughts as he had been before she came? How could he wish he was dead, knowing what his death would do to Jack? He was being selfish even just thinking that.

He remembered when she had first come to see him. It had been right after Mrs. Jones left after saying her bit. In his mind, Alex could see Jack's worried face as she stood before his immobilized form. He had seen so much pain on her face as she took in his broken state. He had wanted to reach out and hug her, or say something reassuring, or just anything, but of course he couldn't. He could only watch as she had tried to be brave and act cheerful for him.

"Here you go," the Jack in the present told him as she handed him a Tupperware container. "I made your favorite �" chocolate cake with homemade buttercream frosting."

Alex took the proffered object, and set it on his bedside table. "Thanks Jack," he told her sincerely, giving her a wide smile. She was so good to him, so loving and devoted. She had visited him every day in the hospital, twice a day, for as long as visiting hours lasted. She was always there to look after him, whenever and however he needed her. She didn't have to be, he realized. The job Ian had offered her had ended long ago, and anyway she went far beyond what was required. She always had. And now, she stayed because she cared about him, and he was ever so grateful for that. He didn't even come close to deserving her.

"So how are you?" Jack asked, pulling up a chair to his bedside. "Your doctor said you're healing remarkably well."

"I'm alright," Alex replied. "I feel a lot better now that I can actually sit up and move around."

"I'll bet," Jack said sympathetically, fussing over his blankets.

"How are things with you?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, everything's fine," she replied. "The house is so quiet without you around."

Alex felt another pang of guilt. When had Jack last done something for herself? She must be lonely, sitting at home all the time by herself. He really should do something for her.

"Oh, Tom called," Jack told him. "He wanted to know how you were doing, and if you'd gotten his card. I told him you were doing a lot better, and gave him the hospital information. I think he might drop by soon."

Alex grinned. "I'd like that."

Jack nodded. "It'd be good for you to see some of your friends." She gave him a sly look. "You wanna eat your cake? I brought sporks..."

Alex grinned widely. "Heck yes."

\--

Jack left quite a while later, leaving behind a half-eaten cake and an Alex who had a significantly more cheerful outlook on life. Jack just had that effect on him.

Still, Alex frowned as he watched her leave. He could tell she wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty house. She seemed so lonely, and Alex really felt bad. He remembered that she used to have friends as a student, but looking after Alex had taken over her life and he knew she rarely talked to them any more. She always put him first and focused on his needs, hardly ever her own. He owed her for that. And he was determined to do something about it.

Alex spent the rest of the night thinking about it. What could he do? He could hardly change his position, and trying to change hers would only hurt her more. Maybe what they needed was something new...something outside of both of them...

The next morning when the cheerful nurse came to wake him up, he was ready. "What do you know about dating services?" he asked.

The rest of the morning flew by. The nurse was only too happy to help once she heard what that 'adorable young man' wanted to do, and she quickly recruited the other ward's nurses to help as well. There were sites researched, personal ads looked into, advice flowing. And by the next day when Jack came to visit, Alex had a plan.

"Listen, Jack, I know you're really lonely, especially with me in hospital, but even when I'm gone on missions. I want to know, I'm just really grateful for everything you do for me," he told her when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Oh, Alex," she sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'd do anything for you - you're family."

As much as it warmed him to hear that, it only strengthened his resolve. "I do worry Jack, because it isn't fair. And I'm going to do something about it," he told her firmly.

"Alex, I _like _looking after you," she explained firmly. "Sure, there's times when I miss you, but I'm ok with that."

"But I'm not," he replied. He picked up the paper that was lying on his bedstead. "Look, I've been talking to the nurses and I really think this could help. You haven't done anything with people your own age in forever, and I just - I want you to be happy."

"I am, Alex," she tried to argue.

"No, you're not," he said. "I know you're not."

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?" she asked after a moment.

"We've set you up with a blind date, so you can meet someone," he explained.

"I can't go on a date!" she cried.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I - I haven't been on one in years!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly why you should do this now," he replied firmly.

"But - how can I go with you in hospital?" she asked.

"Jack," he sighed. "I want you to go," he said earnestly. "I really think this would be good for you." He held out the paper.

Reluctantly she took it and read it over. "I don't know..." she trailed off, looking uncertain.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me," he urged, playing what he knew would be the winning card.

As he predicted, she folded. "Well, I guess. Fine, I'll do it."

He grinned.

"And when this goes pear-shaped, I'm blaming it all on you," she said with a mock-glare.

He laughed, pleased.

"So now that one young nurse out there seems to have taken a fancy to you," Jack said, returning back to more stable ground.

He leaned back to listen, content. He'd finally done something, and it felt good.

\--

On the day of the date, Jack came by in the morning to see him. She was more restless than usual, and he could tell she was nervous.

"Well, I'd best be off," she said, standing and stretching. "I need to get ready and all."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock. "Jack, it's noon. The date's at seven. What're you going to do for seven hours?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "You're a boy, you wouldn't understand."

He snorted. "I don't think I want to understand."

She cuffed him playfully. "Enough, you! Now, wish me luck."

"Good luck," he replied obediently, as she came over to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" she asked worried, straightening his covers.

He rolled his eyes. "Jack, I'm in a hospital, remember? I think they can take care of me."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll be off then," she said distractedly, turning almost reluctantly. "I'll tell you how it goes."

He called out to stop her just as she was about to walk out the door. "You'll be brilliant," he encouraged.

She smiled and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He breathed out a sigh. Mission accomplished.

\--

Jack didn't call that night like he thought she probably would. She did come the next day full of apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I know I said I would call, but it was just so late, and I didn't want to wake you up, and-"

"Jack, it's fine, really!" He calmed, breaking through her bustling rush. "It's totally ok."

She finally calmed down enough to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"So - how'd it go?" he asked leadingly when she didn't say anything.

"Oh, Alex!" she exclaimed, as if his asking opened up a dam. "His name is James, and he's just ruggedly handsome! And he's so considerate! But so shy. It's just adorable!" she gushed.

"James, huh?" Alex asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, and he's 25 and he's in the military. You can tell he really cares about doing the right thing and serving his country, but he doesn't seem to mind at all that I'm American. And he's just so delicious!" She sighed happily.

"I'm going to take that as an 'it went well'," Alex said grinning.

"You have no idea." She smiled dreamily.

"So - it was late when you got home, huh?" he said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alex!" she scolded, blushing.

"Well, you're the one who said he was ruggedly handsome and delicious!" he defended, still smirking.

She flushed as red as her flaming curls, and he laughed.

"Last time I ever tell you anything," she huffed.

He just kept laughing.

"So, you gave him your number then?" he asked after calming down.

"Well, yes, and we're going out again next weekend." That blissful, excited smile was on her face.

He smiled softly back. "I'm really happy for you," he said shyly, unsure of himself in this kind of situation.

She smiled, and hugged him. "Thanks for pushing me to do this," she whispered. "I really did need it."

"That's what I'm here for," he told her cheerfully, falling back on their banter. "To tell you when you're being an idiot."

He dodged the following swat, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Review please ^_^**


End file.
